


Lingering

by zsomeone



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:13:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsomeone/pseuds/zsomeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m taking the poetry copout again.  Yeah, it doesn’t rhyme, so what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lingering

Candles litter the room,  
Once all burning,   
Until I blew them out.  
What was he thinking?  
Romance is s lame.

Cheap candles,  
Melting into puddles of wax,  
Covering surfaces  
In jars of flame.  
Atmosphere? Pfft.

I sent him away.  
I can’t do this,  
Not openly planned.  
I need to keep pretending  
That it’s just an accident.

But the cheap candle smell  
Lingering in the air,   
Like some damn song  
You can’t get out of your head.  
You know what I mean.

I slept alone,  
Unable to face it.  
I woke up alone.  
Why does he do these things?  
Why does he put up with me?

Candles, half burned  
In their little jars.  
Smelling of cheap perfume  
And fire.  
I pick one up and light it.

Tiny flame,  
Dancing like a dream,  
I see his hopes in it’s light.  
Flame-painted skin...  
I should have let him stay.

Tiny flame,  
Held close in my hands.  
So fragile.  
I extinguish it  
With a tear.


End file.
